Large series of hiccstrid (hiccstrid oneshots)
by JoshuaS
Summary: HUGE SERIES FULL OF MINI SERIES! ENJOY
1. hiccup and astrid find valka part 1

_**Hey guys, back again with yet another story, I had been thinking about this one all day and decided to put it into a fanfiction. This should be about 2-3 parts long.**_

 _ **This one takes place in HTTYD 2 and the story is about if astrid went with hiccup when he found his mother**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or characters**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Hiccup and Astrid were cruising along on their dragons, they were just above cloud level and were steadily moving along in the search for drago. After all that was happening, Hiccup just had to let it out.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' Hiccup yelled while punching the air with his clenched fists until he slumped back on toothless. Toothless, Astrid, And Stormfly all looked at Hiccup with a puzzled and concerned look on their faces.

They had never seen him so angry and broken down before, astrid finally spat it out. ''Are you okay Hiccup?'' She asked. ''Yeah im fine, I just needed to let some feelings out'' He replied. ''Understandable I guess'' she replied agreeingly.

She had to admit, hiccup was going through a lot in this stage of his life. Whether it was becoming chief or chasing down drago and this whole mess. Suddenly a double winged dragon burst out of the clouds to reveal a rider, masked in a suit, standing on atop its dragon.

The couple immediately halted and looked up in shock at the dragon rider to then be both swooped off their dragons by other dragons. Toothless immediately after dropped to the ocean.

''TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed after his falling dragon. He then looked up at the rider who started to fly away. ''He can't fly on his own he''ll drown!''. The rider looked ahead and kept going. Luckily storm fly and followed along as she could independently fly.

Toothless took a plunge into the cold water, looking helplessly back at his rider being taken away. He was then swooped away by some sea creature.

Once they got closer to their destination they immediately recognized the icy structure from the fort they discovered. They were taken through a dark tunnel to be dropped into a cave, surrounded by dragons.

Hiccup immediately got up to check on his partner ,''you okay?'' he frantically asked astrid. ''fine, you?'' she replied. ''good'' he said back. Suddenly coming from nowhere was a dragon accompanied by the mysterious dragon rider. The dragon dropped the night fury who immediately raced over to its best friend. ''Glad to see you to bud'' he said as hiccup and astrid pet the dragon.

The mysterious dragon rider dropped down from the shadows, she tapped her stick against the ground and the surrounding dragons lit their mouths with fire. Astrid clinged closer to hiccup as the figure approached toothless.

The rider suddenly tamed toothless and immediately dropped hi to the ground. ''Who are you?'' hiccup asked. ''Drago bloodfist?''. The rider suddenly let out a voice, ''hiccup''?, it sounded feminine, which surprised the couple.

''D-d-do know me?'' he asked frightened as her hand attemped to touch his face. The rider removed its helmet to reveal a middle aged women. ''No, you were only a babe, but a mother never forgets''. Hiccup and astrid gasped at the shocking fact that this was his mother.

She put out her hand gesturing for the couple to follow her. They followed with tons of questions. ''So you're my mother?!'' hiccup asked running to catch up. Until they both came to halt in amazement as the huge dragon sanctuary in front of their eyes.

''Wooooww'' hiccup and astrid said in amaze when they approached to the edge to see a gigantic dragon. ''This is the alpha, every nest has its queen but this is the king'' Valka said. ''S-so, do you like it?''. ''I guess so if your mother is some vigilante dragon lady''. ''But mom, you should see, everyone has their own dragon on Berk!''. Hiccup said excitedly.

''If only it were possible'' replied Valka. ''but they do!'', ''believe me I tried as well, but not everyone is capable of change hiccup'' she interrupted. ''oh, I forgot to ask, who is this young lady here?'' Valka asked gesturing to astrid. Hiccup took astrids and held it.

''This is my girlfriend'' hiccup replied proudly. Valka rolled her eyes, ''twenty years and my son already has a partner'' she said laughing. ''Back to what I was saying, Berk was land of kill or be killed, but a believed peace was possible''. She started.

''It was a very unpopular opinion'' she continued. ''But one night, a dragon got into our home, I rushed to protect you but what I saw proved everything I believed in. This was no monster, but a gentle kind creature''. ''But Stoick rushed in to protect me and you, cloudjumper took me, leaving you and your father''. She finished, Astrid hugged hiccup in sympathy.

''But cloudjumper had no reason to hurt me'' she said delighted. ''But why didn't you come back?'' asked hiccup. ''It was hard to stay away, but I thought you would be safer''. She replied.

 _ **How was that? Next chapter coming up shortly behind this one as I plan to get this finished in one shot.**_


	2. hiccup and astrid find valka part 2

_**Part two of the previous.**_

 _ **Takes place during httyd 2 hiccup and astrid are 20**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own httyd.**_

Hiccup, astrid, and Valka were flying along, ''so where are we going'' shouted hiccup. ''to eat'' she replied happily. They were lead over a patch of ocean to where sea dragons circled the thousands of fish below. Rising up from the depths came the elegant giant spitting the fish into the air for all the dragons to eat.

Valka laughed. Hiccup and astrid both gestured to their dragons giving them permission to eat as much as they like, the dragons emerged from the crowd with their dragons mouths full of fish. They were then led to some weird thing that allowed them to seamlessly float above warm air.

They were cruising along, ''this is what it is to be a dragon hiccup'' valka said embracing the wind. ''when im up here I don't even feel the cold. ''Watch this'' hiccup said jumping off his dragon and pulling out his wingsuit.

Valka and astrid followed close behind. He turned on his back and waved as he glided along. Suddenly a rock pillar came out of nowhere, and hiccup was heading straight for it. Toothless chased after with an annoyed look on his face because he was saving his friend, once again.

They tumbled to a halt. Hiccup emerged from the snow, ''woooohooo'' he said standing up. To then be swept off his feet onto his back. Astrid was first to land. She walked over hiccup and pinned him to the ground. Punching him in the shoulder ''that's for getting me worried'', then she relaxed her body into his for a long kiss.

Valka landed to the amusing sight of her son making out with his girlfriend. They broke apart and hiccup helped up astrid. Valka had not known how serious the relationship between his son and this girl astrid and how strong it was.

''Hiccup can I talk to you for a second?'' Valka asked grabbing hiccup and wrapping her arm around her son's shoulder. Astrid just returned to Stormfly. She turned to face him and put her hands on his shoulders. ''So I see you have a strong relationship with this young woman'' Valka said to him. Hiccup started to blush. Valka laughed, ''she is great looking, and shows much affection for you hiccup.''

''She has been with me since the start, she has been the girl of my dreams ever since I was younger and I can't do anything without her''. Hiccup said. ''well, let me show you a secret, follow me'' Valka gestured for him to follow her.

She put pressure on toothlesses neck causing him to grow spikes down his spine. ''now he can make those tight turns'' Valka said laughing. Toothless ran over to cloud jumper to show him the good news.

''well bud, its time to go. Astrid you ready?'' hiccup and astrid were back at the sanctuary. Suddenly hiccup and astrid were covered by large hand. ''SHH'' Stoick said as him and Gobber took the young adults out of the sanctuary.

After frantically trying to tell his father that he had found his mother they approached the exit. But Gobber was walking back from another opening looking dumb struck. ''uhhh stoick, you might want to take this one'' he said patting him on the shoulder.

Stoick drew is sword only to drop it in disbelief. He started along towards his wife. ''stop being so stoick stoick'' Valka said backing against the wall defensively. Then she was surprised to see her husband bringing her into a kiss.

A tear started streaking down hiccups face to see everything coming back together after so many years without his mother. Astrid hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. ''I know it's a lot to take in'' she said softly in his ear.

She rested her head on his shoulder

Later, valka had whipped up some food for the rest of the group and took a small canister from a dripping icicle. Stoick started to whistle a tune, ''I love this one'' gobber said. He began to softly sing the lyrics.

''ill swim sail on savage seas, with never fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life, if you would marry me, no scorching sun, no freezing cold, will stop me.'' ''ON MY JOURNEY!'' Gobber interrupted. Stoick turned around and glared at his friend but to return to what he was doing.

''if you will promise me your heart'' he continued, hiccup and astrid started to nudge closer, hiccup wrapped his arm around astrid. ''and love.'' ''And love me for eternity'' valka started to sing along. ''my dearest one, my darling dear, your words astound me'' valka continued.

The words picked up to a faster pace and stoick took valkas arm and began to dance. Hiccup stood up and reached out a hand to astrids. ''Shall we?'' he offered. ''sure babe'' and astrid jumped right up. Along with the singing and chanting, the two couples started to dance.

While dancing Valka said ''look stoick''. Stoick turned to see his son and his girlfriend happily dancing along. The song ended, ''will you marry me, once again'' stoick asked, kneeling to his wife. ''Surely my dear'' Valka replied. Valka gestured over to hiccup and astrid to see them in a long kiss. The parted and looked into each others eyes.

''I love you'' hiccup said softly. ''always, replied astrid''. They parted still holding hands to see stoick, Valka and Gobber staring at them in amusement. Realizing that their son had found the love of his life. They all gathered in a group hug . ''can we be a family again?'' hiccup asked. Both parents agreed in a nod and laughter as gobber said ''great, ill do the cooking''.

''hiccup can I talk to you?'' stoick asked his son. He parted from his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Stoick noticed that, and he led his son to another part of the cave. ''So, I saw you and astrid dancing with me and my wife back there'' stoick began. ''Why was that a problem? I hope our romance wasn't ruining it for you'' hiccup said.

''of course not, but it astonished me and your mother'' stoick replied. ''in what way?''. ''in way that you have finally found someone you truly love'' stoick finished. Hiccup started blushing. Stoick laughed ''I wont put you through anymore pain than I got to in the conversation with you'' stoick laughed.

Stoick knew that this was a touchy subject to talk about with hiccup, as he loved her so much. ''but it was cute to see you guys together''stoick said. ''good talk son'' stoick finished. Him and hiccup actually hugged for once in awhile at everything returning to its normal state.

''Love you son'', ''love you to dad''.

 _ **Let me know in reviews how that two parter was. I hope you all are enjoying this series so far and so many ideas are coming to my mind its unreal.**_

 _ **Update tomorrow,**_

 _ **JoshuaS...**_


	3. Snotface

_**Got the idea for this not too long ago. I apologize if you were confused at the first chapter. I have no clue why it would do that. But never the less I removed the chapter (it wasn't that good of an idea in the first place anyways). Today I am going to put more work into this one and make It a long oneshot.**_

 _ **In this one hiccup, astrid, and the gang are 17**_

 _ **I guess you could say this takes place in rtte.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or setting.**_

''Nice shot Fishlegs!'' hiccup said waving over to his stocky friend. The gang were back on Berk for a few days to visit their parents. They had been training in the ring for about an hour. Snotlout came around on hook fang ready to shoot his target.

However astrid took the opportunity right out of his hands. ''astrid!'' Snotlout yelled in disgust ''that was my kill!''. ''well not if your taking to long, you would've been shot down by now at the rate your going'' hiccup jumped in. Astrid just laughed and continued on with training.

Snotlout kept on missing time after time and was getting frustrated. ''Your aim is so bad'' hiccup joked. Immediately Snotlout landed and dismounted his dragon. He stomped over to hiccup and began to push him. They stood mere a foot away from each other.

Astrid and the others immediately landed shocked at what had just happened. ''it was a joke snotface'' hiccup joked. That set him off even more. He got closer to hiccup, afraid something was going to happen astrid started towards them to intervene.

Hiccup stuck his hand for her to stop and suprisingly, she abided. ''you think your so great don't you hiccup'' snoutlout started. ''my names hiccup, im soooooo cool, I got my hot girlfriend astrid, who saves my weak ass every time'' trying to imitate hiccup voice.

Anger started to burn up and hiccup and astrid could see that. But she wanted to see if they could figure this out their own. ''leave'' hiccup said sternly, ''leave now''. ''HAH! You must be joking right? Your just some runt, you can't tell me what to do'' Snotlout fired back.

Hiccups eyes narrowed, glaring at snotlouts. Anger started to burn up inside him. ''I said leave''he said once again this time louder. ''you know what hiccup? Your just some stupid weak Viking who everyone feels bad for because he lost a foot, no wonder your mom left you, she was so ashamed!''.

Everyone's faces changed, they were in shock. All of them knew that hiccup losing his mother and his foot were but very sensitive subjects to him. Hiccup turned away and stormed off to toothless. ''wait babe don't'' astrid said as he passed her. His walk turned into a run as he mounted toothless and left.

Astrid was so angry at Snotlout who had a smile on his face. But hiccup was more of a priority then killing Snotlout. ''I'll leave him for after'' she thought as she mounted Stormfly to look for hiccup.

Hiccup went as fast as toothless could to where he could be alone, without anybody disturbing him. Tears started streaming down his face. Toothless slowed down and looked back worryingly at hiccup.

The search wouldn't take long for astrid to find hiccup. She headed right for the cove, because that's where hiccup always went when he was upset. Approaching the cove, she spotted hiccup. Sure enough there he was.

She landed and toothless ran over to greet astrid and Stormfly. ''go away!"' said hiccup, he had his face in his knees. She sat down beside him and stroked his hair and rubbed his back. ''don't worry about him, he's stupid, I know those subjects are sensitive to you, but its okay baby'' astrid said comforting him. ''hey, look at me'' astrid said.

She grabbed his chin, he was still crying and was puffy eyed. ''look, be strong for me okay? Its just as hard for me seeing you like this as you with your hurt feelings'' she kissed him. He laid down and astrid right beside him.

She snuggled up close, he had calmed down but she could still feel him shuttering. He was unusually cold. ''you know astrid, I don't know what I wouldve done if you were not here'' he said. ''look I'' he paused.

'I-I'' he sighed, he was very nervous to say this to her, astrid just laughed. She love when he got nervous as she thought is cute. He finally got it out. ''I love you''. ''astrid turned her head to look at him, you don't think I realized that by now?'' she asked.

''just making sure''. He said. ''how about we go back to your place and talk to your dad about what happened, we can deal with the punishment for Snotlout tomorrow and then we can head back to dragons edge'' astrid said, proud of her idea.

''sure thing'' he agreed delightfully, and they mounted their dragons to head over to hiccups house.

They opened the door to see Stoick eating a snack at the kitchen table. ''good evening hiccup and astrid'' he said warmly welcoming them into his home. ''dad we gotta talk'' hiccup said. ''about what?'' stoick replied puzzled. Hiccup and astrid sat down. ''today we were in the ring, and snotlout wasn't hitting any of his targets, us being annoying we decided to joke around and well snotlout confronted me, he then told me, he told me that'' hiccup began tearing up.

''he told me that everyone feels bad for me because I lost my l-leg and that my m-mother left me because she was ashamed'' he put his head down on the table and cried. Astrid started to comfort him.

Stoick knew too that those were sensitive subjects to his son, he felt bad for him and didn't like seeing his son all broken down like this, it wasn't like him. He also felt angry at snotlout for doing this to him.

He finally looked up, red eyed. ''son, your mother always loved you, and even if she isnt here right now to say it, im sure she would''.

''how do you think we should punish him dad'' hiccup asked. Just remembering that hiccup was in fact of the dragon team and certainly at any point in time could add, remove, or suspend people from the academy.

''I know you want to do more than just what I'm about to say, but seeing how hard your fight is against vigo, I would recommend to suspend him for 2 weeks and ground him for that period of time''

''alright then, im going to go get some sleep, hey, do you mind if she stays over for one night dad?'' hiccup asked. Stoick thought, but them remembered how important she was to him and how right now he needed her. ''I guess she could'' stoick replied. ''ill stop by her house on my last round and tell her parents about what happened and tell them you're here for support''.

''thanks dad'' hiccup said getting up from his chair. ''not a problem son''. Hiccup and astrid went to his room. They both took off their armor and she took off her skirt. Although it wasn't to late to couple were pretty tired, they crawled into bed.

''get some sleep babe, rest up before we leave in two days for dragons edge. Also hiccup, I- I love you to''. And they kissed. She rested her head on his chest.

Stoick arrived after his last round of the night and headed upstairs to bed, he walked upstairs to see inside the open door to hiccups room. He smiled to the sight of them sleeping peacefully. He carefully shut the door and went to bed

 **Welp that's the end of another one, I got a pretty good idea of what I want to post tomorrow. Thanks for reading.**


	4. hiccup dies (almost)

_**Sorry for no updates recently as ive been having a little bit of writers block. But regardless, here is the next one shot. I have just looked at my others and noticed how short they were, so I am going to put in a lot into this story. I recently had my first review and they said my oneshots are amazing, thanks for the inspiration to keep writing. JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS STORY IS SAD AND HAPPY. ENJOY!**_

 _ **Takes place In httyd 2.**_

''STOP!'' hiccup screamed at vigo upon landing and dismounting toothless. ''is this really what you want? All this power and destruction, all to rule the world?''. Drago nodded in agreement. ''well then I will have to settle this the hard way''. Hiccup drew his fiery sword and took a swing at drago. Drago countered by blocking it and smashing hiccup right in the chest with his staff. Hiccup fell to the ground winded. He was pretty sure his ribs were broken.

''HICCUP!''. Stoick had seen what had happened and rushed to his aid. Drago approached hiccup ready to go in for the kill. But hiccup wasn't ready for this to end now. He got up and took more swings at drago. One actually landed and did some damage. But drago was a mad man. He kept going. They were in furious sword fight. Sword and staff clashing together until drago had caught hiccup vulnerable and had picked up a sword off the ground and charged hiccup.

Hiccup managed to block the first shot. Stoick was running and getting closer to help. He watched in horror as the sword pierced his son's stomach. ''HICCUP NO!'' astrid screamed. She had glanced over and saw the horrific scene unfold. Hiccup slowly fell, gasping for air. He fell to the ground. Drago removed the bloody sword and walked away. ''SON NO!'' now Valka was running as well. Astrid was the first to land and ran over to her boyfriend. ''come on hiccup please don't leave me, please hiccup!'' astrid started to cry. She had put pressure on the wound. Stoick and Valka were running up to take the side of astrid.

''a-a-aa-aa—astrid?'' hiccup was shaking and he just managed to get the words out. ''m-m-mom, a-and d-dad?''. ''were here son don't worry''. Stoick was now starting to cry. ''I-I-I love you, I-I love you all''. Hiccup fell limp in astrid's arms. ''HICCUP NO!''. Astrid, Stoick, and Valka began to sob. ''hiccup please come back!"' astrid was shaking so much. But as they all fell silent, astrid felt a breath, ''I think he's breathing'' she said. Valka put her ear to his chest. ''our son, our son is alive!'' she started to cry tears of joy as well as the others who had landed to grieve for him

''Astrid?'' hiccup barely whispered. ''yes baby it's alright were going to go home your going to be fine''.

 **Back on berk**

His eyes had opened. He slowly sat up. ''hiccup?'' astrid said, her face lit up to see him. ''how long have you been here''? Hiccup asked. ''since the beginning '' she replied. He rolled his feet over to the other side of the bed. ''you didn't have to stay'' he said, noticing that she had bags under her eyes and was not sleeping over the past few days.

''you look tired, hop into bed with me'' he asked, moving so that she could get in. She complied and hopped into the bed. The first thing she did was bury her head into hiccups chest and cried. Hiccup, being shocked, asked. ''whats wrong''?. Still having her face buried in his chest she said ''I-I was so afraid of losing you, I don't know what I would do without you''. ''its okay'' he said running his fingers through her hair to comfort her.

Eventually, she stopped crying and she turned over to rest her head on his chest. She fell asleep. Stoick and Valka were heading up to there bed for the night. ''astrids been here for days'' Valka whispered. ''hiccup matters a lot to her. I wouldn't be surprised that she would be worried considering how close he was to, you know''. They approached hiccups room and slowly opened the door.

They expected to see astrid at the bedside watching hiccup or sleeping in exhaustion. But it took them by surprise to see the couple happily sleeping together. Stoick and Valka smiled at each other and went to bed.

 **The next morning**

Hiccup woke up, he looked around at the walls of his room, he saw toothless sleeping in the corner. He thought to himself that toothless had probably been bored the past few days, so he should probably take him for a morning flight. He got up setting astrid's head softly on the pillow. He got his amour and clothes on and woke up toothless.

Toothless was very excited to see his master awake and well. Hiccup gestured for him to be quiet, they headed outside. It was a warm morning, it was too early for any villagers to be awake but late enough that it was light out.

He mounted toothless and gently took off. The flight was a time for him to take some time to clear his mind. He returned and hour later to find his father doing his morning round. ''hey son, how are ye feeling''?. Stoick asked. ''just came back from a morning flight, I had to clear my mind about what happened''. He replied.

''well today, I decided to host a dragon race. You know to kind of get the villagers minds off the war, you up to racing?'' stoick asked. ''sure, I mean toothless definitely would be, he must ve been really bored the past few days''. Hiccup replied. ''alright, race is at noon time, go ask astrid if she's interested.

Hiccup quietly entered his room to see astrid awake at the edge of the bed. ''good morning babe'' he said kissing her cheek. ''would ya be up to some dragon racing?'' he asked. ''sure, can we eat?'' astrid asked. ''yes'' he said laughing.

1 hour before the race hiccup and astrid were in the forge. ''so, how are you feeling?'' she asked opening a can of red paint. ''fine'' he said. ''doesn't seem like your fine'' she said. ''astrid, I know your worried, but really, im fine''. ''then let me make you feel amazing'' she said, pinning him against the desk.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. Kissing, she jumped up on his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. They were starting to get more into it. Valka came down the hallway to bring the yellow and blue paint that astrid had asked for. She stopped and smiled when she saw the couple making out.

''ahem'' she said standing at the door. Hiccup and astrid immediately went back to normal trying to look like nothing happened. There cheeks were red as hell. ''heres the paint for you astrid'' valka said placing them at the door. ''thanks a lot mom'' hiccup said. And she headed down the hallway. ''you feel better?'' she asked. ''much better'' he said. ''you think your mom cared?''. ''astrid, were 20''. ''true, now lets get some paint on me, you and the dragons''.

 **Well, that's the end of another one, sorry for no update. My bad, going to try my best to apply myself to this.**


End file.
